In order to meet the ever growing demand for services by their customers, service providers and vendors deploy an infrastructure that is comprised of large sets of devices and services (both physical and virtual). As a service provider's infrastructure grows, so does the tedious task of managing (e.g., versioning, modification, verification, etc.) configuration data of each and every one of the devices and services that form this expanding infrastructure. This configuration is often related to customer-facing services (e.g., L3 virtual private networks (VPNs) or firewall rules, or operational readiness (e.g., SNMP configuration, administrate access rules, etc.)). The lack of formal lifecycle management of this data (e.g., versioning, verification, etc.) leads to deficiencies such as dead or inactive configuration, sub-optimal configuration across different operating systems, policy violations in security-related contexts, etc. Furthermore, a significant portion of this data configuration is currently performed manually.